


Serenading you in the moon light (or something)

by Alter_E



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Fluff, Im not sure man I wrote this in an hour or two, M/M, So here we are, The prompt was just Ice Princess Dan, no beta we die like my writers block, this is what got me out of the rut huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter_E/pseuds/Alter_E
Summary: “So you really are not going to the ball tonight then?” Liam asks, and Kevin laughs before shaking his head.He hates the ball. Plus, what is so special about meeting their king and queen and the royal family and all that jazz? The only thing he cares about is that not many people will be around for his own street performance, and he might go to sleep starving.So imagine Kevin’s surprise when he spots exactly one person standing there, a cliche masquerades mask in place, clapping as he finishes a song.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Serenading you in the moon light (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read the tag, this is...this is something. KInda a mix between Royalty AU and also Fantasy? I do want to write a full proper dnd au but this is far far away from that. But whatever this is, I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> The good old RPF announcement: Yes, this is a thing. Yep, I'm writing fanfic for the lads. No, don't drag this fic kicking and screaming into anyone's face, just leave it be in this corner of the internet. Yes this is me specifically saying this to you and the group of people who spams it anway.

The town is busy as ever, but there’s an air of anticipation mix in today. People getting their new outfit from the shops, carefully tending to their hair and their makeup, that kind of thing. The street is crowded, but no one spares an eye to him as he strums his guitar in his own corner of the marketplace.

Which is fair enough, Kevin guesses. They have more important things to worry about, like dressing up and trying to impress the royal family at this ball or whatever. Still, he tunes his guitar before playing the beginning chords of can’t help falling in love, hoping to at least make something before night falls.

What’s so special about the king and queen and their whole entire expanded family anyway? Just a bit luckier to be born in their silver tower, fate giving them a headstart in life. 

Kevin sighs. He knows he is just a bit bitter because they are stealing his viewers away for the night, and he can’t even go for a drink because chances are the bartender will be attending the ball too. 

Dusk comes faster than Kevin would have liked, the sun slowly setting and the candles and lanterns outside getting lit. All of that is overwhelmed by the castle’s light anyway, on top of the hill and shining bright blue. He takes a moment to just take in the huge palace, before turning to look down at the stream of people pouring there. 

Kevin doesn’t even notice someone is tapping on his shoulder before that tapping becomes a loud yell of his name and he jumps, turning back to see Liam. His friend too is dressed up, the blue suit looking nice and seems to be tailor-made to, with the way it’s hugging his frame. He lets his eyes trail, giving Liam an up and down scan before smirking. 

“Looking to get a date today, huh?” He asks, and Liam chuckles but he doesn’t deny it. “If you do get into the royal highness’ bed then don’t forget your good pal, yeah?”

“As if,” Liam huffs, punching him on the shoulder and Kevin laughs. 

“Just in case, you never know. Maybe the queen has a thing for,” He stops for a moment, just enough for Liam to give him a curious look. “Ugly people with no brain.”

“Like you’re any better!”

“I’m not aiming to get into anyone's bed tonight so I’m already a bit better than you,” He shrugs.

“You’re not?”

“No thank you. I’d rather them not moaning the prince’s name while fucking me if that’s alright.”

“Even if I don’t score a date, there is free food and drink there.”

“Typical.”

“So you really are not going to the ball tonight then?” Liam asks, a last-ditch convincing effort and Kevin laughs before shaking his head. 

“Sign me out. It’s not my scene anyway,” He answers, and it’s Liam that shrugs this time. “Also I’m not being your wingman or carrying you back when you have one too many drinks.”

“But you will do that tomorrow night, yeah? The gang will all be there.”

“No way I’m passing up a drink with Max. You’re on,” He grins, and Liam smiles back before giving a wave. Before Kevin knows it, his friend is gone from his side, probably joining the rest of the town in this fancy ball. He huffs. 

Liam leaving means Kevin’s alone again, watching the last batch of people filling out before he has the town for himself. It doesn’t bother him that much, honestly, it’s just a bit lonely having the street all by yourself. 

Well, not that alone. He still has his guitar, and even if there isn’t an audience right now doesn’t mean he can’t play anything. Consider it practice really, Kevin thinks, giving it a strum. There are songs he only kind of remember the chord and melody of that he hasn’t had the chance to practice that much. 

It will be nice, and he hums and tries his best to play Fly me to the moon. Kevin doesn’t know how long it takes for him to get everything right, but when he looks up the moon is high and if he concentrates enough he can hear the echoes of music from the palace. He has been here for quite a bit, and when he makes a move to stand up his legs refuse to cooperate.

Cramp, the pin and needle travelling up his thigh. Oh, Kevin hates that.

He curses, giving it a walk around and getting used to standing up again. Jumping around helps, and just for the hell of it, the tune of I will follow you into the dark follows. It’s one of his favourite songs, both to sing and perform and he easily falls back into muscle memory as he walks to the beat. There’s still a bit of flair here and there, but in the end, it is a solemn song and he hums the last lines as the melody fades out.

And here he is, in the dark, the last note coming to the stop as his hands go lax, falling to his side. 

Kevin does not jump when there’s a sudden clapping noise. 

He does turn to the source of noise, seeing a silhouette standing there a few feet away. Clapping, that hasn’t stopped as they get closer, and Kevin smiles before giving them a bow. 

“That’s...” The voice says, breathlessly and Kevin preens. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you, thank you,” He replies, looking up to find that they have gotten closer in that short amount of time his eyes are not on them. What catches his eyes are the outfits, definitely expensive with how the fabric flows in the soft wind and how the trinkets make a soft clacking noise against each other. A masquerade mask sits on the face, covering the upper part but he can still make out brown hair and green eyes. 

Has the party ended already that people are coming back?

“Really, why have I not heard of you before?” 

“Well, you have heard me just now, so who cares?” He answers, and the figure chuckles. “Kevin, call me Kevin.”

“Daniel. A pleasure, Mr.Kevin.”

“All mine,” He smiles, and Daniel smiles back. “Do you have any requests?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude- you’re looking like you’re enjoying yourself there.”

“I’m asking.”

Daniel stops, hesitation colours his pose and Kevin waits. He doesn’t have to wait for that long, and soon the street is filled with his own voice singing Creep. He sneaks a glance at Daniel every now and then mid-performance, seeing his sole audience looking captive at his voice. 

Kevin grins. And with enough concentration, fairies lights appear around them in a makeshift stage, and he can’t help but chuckle at Daniel’s yelp of surprise.

“I didn’t know that you know magic!” Daniel yells over his laughter when Kevin’s done with his song but not done with laughing into Daniel’s face.

“You must be new in town then,” He replies, and Daniel gives him a raised eyebrow. “Everyone knows that I have some tricks up my sleeves.”

“Everyone?”

“I perform here regularly.”

Daniel hums, thoughtful and yeah, the guy is definitely new in town. Probably got invited from some far far away kingdom to attend this ball thing if Kevin has to guess. “And you? Got any tricks yourself?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr.Kevin?”

He makes a face. “Just call me Kevin, none of that mister thing. And yes, I would like to know. I showed you mine after all.”

“Well,” Daniel sighs, but there’s a playful glint in those eyes. “It is only fair.”

He watches as Daniel shifts, minute changes in the way he holds himself before Kevin feels a cold breeze passes through him. And then the first snowflake falls down, more following until it covers the space he and Daniel are standing in. The stone road turns white, and Kevin shivers. 

“Quite an opposite thing, huh?” He asks, and Daniel gives him an ironic smile. “Who would have thought that we have our own ice queen wandering around here?”

“Not quite a queen-”

“Princess then?” He chuckles at the blush that spreads across Daniel’s pale skin. “What are you doing here instead of hanging out up there anyway?”

Daniel shrugs. “I don’t have the chance to explore around here much.”

“Then how about I show you around?” He asks before he can stop himself, but Daniel beams at the question and the sight is too endearing for him to take it back. He holds out a hand. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“I don’t know, the crowd up there is rather entertaining as well,” Daniel says but he takes Kevin’s hand anyway. Even with the silky gloves, he can still feel the cold spreading through.

“That’s because you have not seen me do Ring of fire.”

“Looking forward to it then.”

* * *

He finds out the day later that the Daniel he has shown around the empty town, the Daniel that looks in awe as he strums his guitar and the ring of fire around him shifts to the beat is the same as Daniel Condren, the eldest son of the king and queen.

Huh, apparently that princess remark is closer to the truth than he thought.

Also huh, he has somehow scored a kiss with a prince. 

Liam is never letting this go. 

Feck.

He dreads tonight, going out drinking and definitely sharing this despite how embarrassing it is. Maybe Daniel would let him hide in the castle, just to escape his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back and I'm bringing you...whatever this is! Hope you guys enjoy this mess, and I will see you all again very soon. 
> 
> And a happy birthday to you, you know who you are. I'm sorry this is the gift you got lol.


End file.
